Frozen: Past Meets Present
by GalVol76
Summary: An alternate version of Frozen, starting from the coronation, and ending at the end, with some hidden, unknown past adventures revealed, as the past meets the present. CURRENTLY IN WRITER'S BLOCK. First Frozen fanfiction, so respond with positive comments, please. I don't like flame. K Plus to be safe.
1. Discovery

_**Hi, everyone. First Frozen fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!**_

**What if Anna decided to listen to Elsa in the coronation scene?**

"Anna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Anna had been presenting Prince Hans of the Southern Isles to Elsa, when she'd been told that nobody was getting married. She was so heartbroken and angry...but she also hadn't seen Elsa in 13 long years. If she had something to say, than might as well listen. Better than "Go away, Anna."

"Fine. Hans, stay here, I'll be right back."

Anna followed Elsa into the hallway, where Elsa had gotten into a position facing a wall.

"What is it, Elsa? And why do you look so scared?

"Anna, there's a secret I've been keeping from you, and I want to tell you. Or, more exactly, show you."

Elsa took off her other glove, and fired ice at the wall.

Anna just stood there, shocked.

"Anna?"

"Elsa...I didn't know you were keeping such a secret! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fear I'd hurt you. Anyhow, there's something else I want to tell you..."

_**Short, I know, but it will be continued! Thanks for reading! See you in Chapter 2! :)**_


	2. Painful Memories

_**Wow! So many views! Enjoy! **_

"Yes, Elsa?"

Anna was so happy that Elsa had finally opened up to her, but now, she was a little nervous. What else did Elsa have to say?

"Anna, it's not a good idea for you to marry a man you just met."

"Why not?"

"Anna...you might not know his true intentions. Like, for example, how that boy many years ago ditched you."

The memory came flooding back to Anna...

**THIRTEEN YEARS EARLIER**

Young Anna was playing with a boy named Bob, who had shown up one day in Arendelle. Then...

"Anna?"

"Yes, Bob?"

"I...I don't think I can see you anymore."

"W...what?"

"My father is a king. I am actually a prince. I've been here since I arrived because my father thought I was not ready to be a prince. Now, he thinks I'm old enough to be a prince now. I must leave."

Anna stood speechless, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Bob..."

"No. Goodbye, Anna."

Bob then went running towards the harbor, where a ship was ready.

Anna followed him, sobbing.

"Bob! BOB!"

**PRESENT DAY**

"Yeah...I remember that pretty well. But, we can trust this man!"

"Okay, Anna. But...I'd be careful if I were you, okay?"

"Alright, Elsa."

The two sisters then went walking back into the ballroom...

_**Hope you enjoyed! More is to come! See you next time! :3**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	3. Powers Revealed

_**154 views? OH MY GOD! You guys are loving it! Enjoy this new chapter! :D**_

_**PS: Sorry the chapters are short, but I'm still kind of getting used to this stuff. Next story will be longer! :)**_

A few minutes later, Elsa and Anna were standing in the ballroom.

Hans had found Anna and they resumed dancing in the ballroom, as the band began playing a new piece, which had resulted in some awkward dance moments, like when Hans had thrown Anna into the air!

A while after that, Elsa and Anna were standing together near the middle, greeting guests and hanging out.

Despite being around her sister again, Elsa couldn't help but feel nervous. She remembered all too well what had happened the LAST time she'd used her magic around Anna. That was what had caused the seperation of the two sisters in the first place.

Remembering this, Elsa started to freak out! Ice started forming on the walls, and spreading across the room!

Feeling the chills, the guests stopped dancing, and looked at their Queen, who had a scared expression on her face, as Anna tried to move her into the hallway.

But, it was too late.

The Duke of Weselton had noticed the ice forming on the wall, and, seeing the scared look on Elsa's face, he could only come to one conclusion.

"Sorcery. Knew something was up here."

"Please! Leave her alone!" Anna screamed.

"ARE YOU A MONSTER, TOO?" the Duke asked.

"No, I'm ordinary! And do _not_ call my sister a monster!"

"Or you'll do what? Unleash her ice magic?"

"Elsa, g-"

However, Anna noticed at that moment that Elsa was gone!

"Elsa, no! Don't leave me again!"

And she ran out the doors to find Elsa.

_**I hope you enjoyed! Remember: no flames. However, you may give me advice. Review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you next time! :)**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	4. You Know You Shouldn't Do This

_**Welcome back to "Past Meets Present"! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**_

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, as loud as she could, in hopes that her sister could hear her.

Thirteen long years. Thirteen years, and she had finally gotten in contact with Elsa, and now that Duke had caused her into running away! She couldn't stand the pain that was building up inside of her.

"ELSA, COME BACK!" she screamed, unaware that Hans was following her.

"Anna! Stop! It's too late!"

Anna stopped running, and noticed that Hans was behind her. She couldn't even smile, she was so heartbroken.

"Hans, you need to let me do this on my own. I need to find Elsa!"

Anna kept running, tears starting to form in her eyes. _Why, Duke? WHY? We had such a great dance...why..._

At that moment, a memory came back to Anna of her childhood with Elsa...

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA: 4 years old<br>**

**ELSA: 7 years old**

**LOCATION: Arendelle Castle Ballroom**

Elsa and Anna were happily playing in the ballroom, using Elsa's icy magic to create snowmen, and they had been having a snowmen contest, when Anna won! Elsa, however, was not exactly pleased.

Elsa ran upstairs, crying her eyes out, as Anna proclaimed victory.

"Elsa! Wait! What's wrong?" Anna yelled.

"Please, stay away, Anna!" Elsa said.

"But, I can help you! What did I do?"

"You made me realize that...that there are greater forces than my magic!"

"_Elsa_...that's kind of like bragging. That you have powers, and I don't. You know you shouldn't do that."

Elsa stopped running, and turned to face Anna, who had a pleading look on her face.

"You're right...I...I was just being a crybaby."

"_That's_ something we can joke about when we're older, one day."

"Yeah, Anna. Let's go build more snowmen."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA: 18<br>**

**ELSA: 21**

**LOCATION: Arendelle Fjord**

Anna let out a small laugh, remembering the memory. If only she could still have those days, instead of what she was doing now, which was chasing after her sister, screaming her name.

"ELSA! COME BACK! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DUKE! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T DO THIS!"

However, Anna's words were cut off by the sound of the fjord freezing over, into ice.

_What has that Duke done?_

**_Well, time to answer reviews! :)_**

**_RoseBadwolf1000: Sorry about the lack of emotion. Tried to fix that this chapter. Thanks for the advice! :)_**

**_Helene Osakanian: Thanks! :)_**

**_That's all for today! Be sure to hit that favorite button (if you want), and see you (hopefully) next time! Bye!_**

**_-GalVol76_**


	5. A Fractured Promise

_**Welcome, fans! I'm glad y'all are enjoying my stories. Enjoy this fifth chapter of "Past Meets Present"! :)**_

**ANNA: 18**

**ELSA: 21**

**LOCATION: Arendelle**

Anna saw the ice, and immediately made a decision. She would go after Elsa, no matter what it took. She might not be able to find Elsa on the fjord, but she might be able to find her somewhere else.

Anna started running as fast as she could, when...

She tripped.

She tripped on the ice, which was already starting to grow solid, and at that moment, she saw her.

Elsa.

Running away as fast as she could, a terrified look on her face, Anna was guessing.

_Elsa...no..._was all Anna could think as she got up with the help of Hans, who had run off into the fjord with her, tears forming in her eyes.

She and Elsa had finally seen each other again, and despite not knowing how Elsa's powers had separated them, she had found out her sister's secret. How would she live, now that she knew that Elsa was far, far away?

The thought brought back another flashback...

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA: 4<strong>

**ELSA: 7**

**LOCATION: Arendelle Harbor**

Elsa and Anna were being separated for two weeks, as Elsa had to accompany her father on a diplomatic mission to Corona, to see the King and Queen, in hopes of comforting them over the loss of Rapunzel.

Anna was too young, according to the King, and had to stay with the Queen.

Neither sister was too happy about this, as their entire lives, save for the three years Elsa didn't have Anna, they'd been together.

"Elsa, I don't want you to do this!"

"Anna...I need to. I want you to stay here, and be a strong princess, okay?"

"Elsa...don't go..."

"Anna, you know I'm never gone forever, right? I'll always return, no matter how long it takes."

The saddened younger princess finally gave in.

"Okay, Elsa. But, you promise to return?"

Elsa put her hand on top of Anna's.

"Yes, Anna. I promise to always return."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA: 18<strong>

**ELSA: 21**

**LOCATION: Arendelle**

Anna remembered this, and let out a small sob. Elsa had broken that promise 13 years ago, and she was breaking it again.

"Hans..."

"Anna, I know this has been a long day for you, but you need to get back to the castle."

"Hans, I need to find my sister."

"Anna, it's dangerous. If you want to go, than stay here tonight, and go tomorrow morning."

"Hans..."

"Anna, please."

Anna, like she had many years ago when Elsa left, gave in.

"Fine, Hans. Tomorrow, then."

"Yes, Anna."

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

True to her word, Anna had stayed at the castle, not going anywhere due to danger.

However, the pain of possibly losing Elsa forever gripped her, and she finally broke in the middle of the night.

Her sobs were heard for hours.

**_Thank you for reading this story! I know, it's a downer right now, but trust me, it'll get happier as the story progresses. _**

**_Be sure to smash that favorite button (if you want), and I'll see you next time! Bye!_**

**_-GalVol76_**


End file.
